Ordinary Vanity
by Black Fire Ryu
Summary: Cyborgs are more human than people think they are. Deidara knows this better than most: his roommate happens to be one.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. I think you guys know that.

**Warnings: **This fic is rated M for adult language, explicit content, and a bit of gore. There is man on man action. Don't like that? Stay the fuck home. Bitch.

* * *

The keycard slid through its slot soundlessly, alerting its owner that the door was unlocked with a small beep after several seconds. Deidara pulled it open, sliding the card into his back pocket as he slipped silently into his apartment. The hum of his useless air conditioner was the only sound. Surprisingly, the small living room and kitchen were cool. His roommate had probably fixed it again while he was gone. That man was a genius with electronics, grotesque looks aside.

The blond pushed his incomplete bombs and prototypes to one side of the counter, giving himself space to set down the new supplies he'd gotten. He'd picked up some nitroglycerin from one of his various weapon dealers (not that it was difficult to obtain elsewhere) as well as some TATP. They'd thrown in a few other chemicals with the warning that Deidara should experiment before making them into explosives, but he wasn't stupid. He knew well enough how big of a punch these would provide. He also knew which chemicals would provide his victims with a beautiful show as they died in the moment of his art. In any case, most of this stuff had been around for years. It was just up to Deidara to find new and interesting ways to shock his technology-saturated society.

Deidara kicked open the refrigerator, kneeling down to store away some of his more volatile substances. As usual, his roommate had nothing in it. Deidara suspected that the hunched-over man had a smaller fridge somewhere in that shut room of his, but he didn't care too much to snoop around in there to find out. He rearranged his food onto the top shelf and placed the chemicals on the second-to-bottom shelf. He straightened with a slight flinch. One of his clients had been a little rougher than usual the night before and he was still feeling the effects. As he kicked the door back closed, Deidara mused that he was glad he'd charged the dick an extra three hundred for the small mark he'd left on his shoulder.

The near-silence of the apartment was shattered by a bloodcurdling scream. The blond nearly jumped, staring in the direction of the sound: his roommate's room. He hadn't been able to make out the gender of the scream, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. Whichever it was screamed again, cutting off in what might have been the middle with a wet gurgling noise. Deidara's eyes narrowed slightly. He didn't care what Sasori did with his free time. Hell, Deidara had only ever seen his roommate a handful of times, and they'd been sharing the same apartment for nearly six months. He was old, looked fat, and hunched over as he moved. Despite that, his half of the rent and utilities was always on time, and that was all Deidara cared about. Nevertheless, the blond wasn't exactly pleased with cops potentially showing up because of a crazy old man slicing up one of the other gutter rats.

In their part of town, the screams would go ignored. Muggings, rapes, murders, and kidnappings were just another part of their daily existence. Technically, the slums were still several blocks away, but their location was as good as.

The nineteen-year-old glanced toward the small kitchen clock. Its green numbers glowed five until midnight back at him. There was still a lot of time left until daylight, though the artificial lighting outside made it possible for Deidara to see in the kitchen without turning on the lights. With a final glance toward Sasori's door, he turned toward his own room.

Deidara didn't have any issue with killing people. Really, he figured that he was doing them a favor by ending their lives. They were more interesting that way. In spite of that, he always killed from a distance. He didn't care to get his hands dirty with whatever shrapnel was created out of their shattering bones and organs. That may have been why after laying in bed for over three hours he hadn't been able to fall asleep. The sound of that person's scream replayed through his mind, causing him to envision bloody hands pulling out segments of liver and small intestine as the victim was forced to watch.

It was ridiculous. Invading Sasori's personal space was only going to get him into trouble, but he was curious. He sat up, pulling on a pair of pants and slipping on his shoes. Quietly, he opened his door, walking out into the kitchen and waiting. The apartment was silent once more, the air conditioner having kicked off for the moment. He could hear no noise coming from Sasori's room. What if his roommate had left to dispose of the body? No, he would have heard him leave. Well, even if he had left, Deidara had never gone into the other's room. There was no hurt in just looking.

The blond walked as silently as he knew how, pausing just before the other's door. He stared at the handle, willing it not to be locked. He held his breath as his fingers made contact with the cold metal, excitement burying any concern he might have had for the owner of that scream or his own safety. He pressed on the door, nearly exhaling with relief as it opened slowly.

The only light illuminating the room was that of the numerous computers. None of the monitors were turned on, so the soft green and red lights of the consoles themselves were allowed to glow more noticeably. Deidara could see the outlines of what looked to be either androids or cyborgs and pieces of said robots arranged around the room. Sasori was hunched over asleep in a chair, his face covered by that odd handkerchief he tended to wear more often than not. He didn't appear to give any signs of waking, so the blond allowed himself to slip further into the older male's room.

There was a large table in the middle of the room. It appeared to be a workbench, with lights positioned around it and tools scattered here and there. Deidara payed more attention to the figure laid out on top of it. He crept closer, entranced by who must have been the source of the noise from earlier.

He had to be only sixteen. It was obvious that parts of his body had been converted into cyborg units. Sections of skin had the unmistakable lines of metal just beneath the surface. His bright red hair was long enough to fall into his eyes; his pale skin red in places where it must have been healing. Deidara had no idea why Sasori would convert an unwilling teenager into a cyborg, but how frail the small male appeared lying naked there on his operating table disturbed Deidara.

On an impulse decision, Deidara gathered the sleeping boy into his arms. He was surprisingly light. The metal inside of his body must have only made up for whatever had been taken out. Sasori made no movements, so as silently as he'd come inside, Deidara slipped out of the room. He closed the door behind him, cradling the youth in his arms as he moved quickly into his room. He laid him gingerly onto the bed and closed his own door, locking it behind himself.

In the light, the other appeared even more beautifully fragile. His eyes fluttered as he slowly rose to consciousness, long eyelashes framing the deep red-brown of his eyes. Deidara watched as confusion and other various emotions flitted through those eyes, kneeling down beside the bed. He smiled as the boy focused on him, unsurprised as his eyes widened. For a moment, the thought he saw what could have been anger flash through the dark irises, but it was gone in an instant.

"What's going on?" The voice that escaped those light pink lips was smooth. No fear shook it, and Deidara had to struggle to imagine how much pain he must have been put through to scream.

"I got you out of Sasori's- you know, that guy's- room, un. You're safe now." Deidara said confidently. Confusion welled up just beneath the surface of the other male's expression once more.

"Safe?"

"Yeah. I heard your screams, so I came in to find you. Are you okay?" The question was posed as an afterthought. He was finding himself too distracted by the other's slender body and the way it rested gently over his sheets. Part of Deidara wondered if it was wrong to think this way about someone who'd just been inflicted to torture that the blond wasn't completely aware of the extent of, but he passed it off as nothing. Being touched by caring, gentle hands was exactly what this man needed right now.

Realization settled slowly over the other's features. He stared wordlessly at Deidara for several moments, then nodded. Deidara's smile widened. "Don't be afraid. You don't need to thank me."

The younger male's eyes had strayed away from Deidara, taking in his surroundings. Without thinking of what he was doing, Deidara took one of the youth's hands in his own. At first, he didn't seem to notice. As Deidara shifted to sit on the bed beside him, however, he focused on the blond once more.

Wide eyes took in the contact. Deidara pulled the other up into a sitting position, inadvertently watching the blend of machinery and muscles that moved in the other's stomach. He didn't want to push the other, but none of it truly seemed to be frightening him.

"Thank...?"

No one should be allowed such a smooth voice at such a young age. Deidara was beginning to understand Sasori's motivation. This youth was hard to resist, even in a situation like this. He met the other's gaze, almost surprised at the hint of what he took to be wonder he found therein. The boy's slender arms moved, wrapping around Deidara's torso. The blond nearly smiled at the feeling of the redhead's face against his shoulder. He pulled him that much closer, inhaling the scent of his red hair. It wasn't just red. No, it was redder than blood.

"How should I thank you?"

Deidara swallowed. He'd felt the other's lips move against the junction of his neck and shoulder. The sensation was feather-light, but it provoked more of a reaction in Deidara than any of his clients had ever achieved. He slid his hands down the smaller male's naked sides, tracing the lines of his ribs. He felt the slight shiver of the other's body and made up his mind. Deidara always got who he wanted. This helpless creature would be no different.

"I can think of a few ways," Deidara whispered, voice lower than before. The other pulled back to look at him, confusion and a hint of something Deidara couldn't place in those eyes once more. Slowly, giving the other male time to realize what he was doing, the blond tilted his face down and pressed his lips against the redhead's.

He felt the other inhale sharply. It only excited him. His hands slipped around the slender male's waist as his lips increased the pressure of their contact. The other's lips were soft, seemingly inexperienced. He felt hands against his shoulders, neither pushing him away nor pulling him closer. Deidara nipped lightly at the younger male's lower lip, gaining entry when he parted his lips in surprise. He explored the other's mouth with his tongue, tracing his teeth before dipping in deeper to provoke a response out of the other's tongue. After several moments, the other reacted, his hands slipping around Deidara's shoulders as their tongues moved together in a nearly gentle dance. Deidara broke away for air, smiling at the flush that had tinted the other's cheeks.

Partially-lidded eyes stared up at him. He lowered the other back onto the sheets, placing light kisses on his cheeks before moving down to his pale neck. Deidara kissed the skin above his artery, nipping softly just to feel the twitch of the other's muscles reacting beneath him. He parted his lips and began to suck, pleased with the sharp exhale of breath that earned. One hand slipped downward, tracing the skin of the other's chest before coming across the small nub of a nipple. He took it between his index finger and thumb, working it gently until it hardened. He could still feel the other's muscles squirming slightly beneath him, something that sent heat rushing through his system. He pulled away from the smaller male's neck with a lick, taking in the other's expression.

Keeping his eyes on his partner's face, Deidara lent down and took the nipple he'd just been toying with into his mouth. He watched as the other bit down onto his lower lip to keep from making a sound. Deciding that wouldn't do, Deidara nipped at the nub of flesh, rolling it with his tongue. This made the other inhale quickly, hands finding Deidara's shoulders again and holding on. He shifted to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment while his hands kept toying with the other. He sucked down hard just before pulling away, smirking at the dejected expression the other now wore. He pressed his lips to the other's briefly before lowering himself down. He traced the various lines of metal and nearly-evident circuitry with his fingers before slipping his tongue into the other's navel.

This time he heard the soft beginnings of a moan. He swirled his tongue around inside of it, infatuated with the salty and yet sweet taste of the other's skin. He nipped and kissed down past the redhead's bare hips, tongue dipping into the small hollow left by the younger male's hipbones. He could feel the other straining to hold still beneath him, his breathing having sped up considerably. Deidara traced figure-eights with his tongue against the sensitive skin, feeling the other's stomach muscles squirm. With a smirk, Deidara slipped his slender fingers around the evidence of the redhead's arousal.

The gasp the other released traveled straight down Deidara's spine to collect between his legs. He pulled back, stroking the head of the flushed member with his thumb. The other's hands were tangled into the sheets, his eyes open to stare up at him. Deidara smirked and leaned down, replacing his thumb with his tongue.

That earned him a moan. Deidara very nearly smirked, taking more of the other's member into his mouth as the smaller male struggled not to make noise. Slowly, he bobbed his head, listening to a quiet "Ah!" fall from the other's lips. He pulled back nearly as soon as he had begun, making certain the other's eyes were trained on him as he slipped out of his pants.

Deidara saw very little use for boxers or underwear of any kind. It only served to be taken off, and so he rarely wore it. In this situation, he was glad that he'd opted to go without. The cool air against his arousal nearly made him sigh, but he held it in. He smiled again at his current lover, reaching down to pull open one of his many drawers. From there he produced a bottle of lube. He spread a generous amount onto his fingers, all the while studying the way the redhead's labored breathing caused his chest to rise and fall. Carefully, slowly, Deidara spread the other's legs. He made eye contact with the smaller male, reassuring him with his glance as he spread some of the lubricant against his entrance.

"Relax," he commanded. The other seemed a little agitated, but tried to obey. Deidara smiled and kissed the inside of his thigh, slowly slipping one finger inside of him.

He didn't hear a hiss, but he knew that the other was uncomfortable. He had to be. He was so fucking _tight. _Deidara was beginning to wonder if he'd ever done this before, but decided not to ask. He pumped his finger in and out of the other gently, allowing him to adjust before he added the second finger.

To distract him, he used his other hand to stroke his arousal. He watched the other close his eyes, trying to ignore the way his own arousal twitched at the sight and feeling. Gradually, he added a third finger. This time, the other flinched. It was obvious enough that he wasn't enjoying himself, something Deidara could understand. He began to move his fingers around inside of him, patiently pressing in and out until he found that spot.

The other's surprised moan caught Deidara somewhat off guard. He grinned, stroking the spot again. The redhead pushed back onto his fingers, moaning again. Deidara pulled his fingers away, taking the lube into his hand and spreading some of it over his arousal. He pulled the smaller male up and into his lap, guiding himself to his entrance.

"My name is Deidara," he whispered into the other's ear. "Scream it for me?"

With that, he pushed inside of the other male.

Fingernails were biting into the skin of his shoulders, the other's thighs were shaking, but Deidara could barely focus on any of it. All he could think about was how _good _the other felt. He'd pulled him on top to prevent himself from hurting him, which was probably a good thing. Deidara doubted he would have been able to keep himself from thrusting deeper into that body while the smaller male adjusted.

After what seemed like and eternity, he felt the other shift. Deidara moved his hands to the redhead's hips, guiding him into lifting up slowly before lowering back down. He groaned, the tight pleasure spreading through his entire body. With his help, the other set a somewhat steady pace. He found himself thrusting up into that tight body, shuddering each time he pulled back. They were both breathing hard, but Deidara wanted to hear the other's moans.

Without any warning, Deidara flipped them over so he was on top. The other looked up at him, eyes dark. Deidara pushed in hard, setting a faster pace. He pressed his face into the other's shoulder, finding the other's thighs and spreading them that much wider. He pushed in deeper and harder, groaning with pleasure when the other moaned beneath him. He aimed for that spot, pushing harder and deeper whilst sliding the younger male's legs up over his shoulders. He reached between them, heat coiling at the base of his spine as he began to pump the other with his thrusts. This got a more a vocal reaction out of the other, who'd begun to push back into his thrusts. It was becoming difficult to think around his own pleasure, something he wasn't used to. The other's body was spasming tighter around him, sending white-hot pleasure through his entire system.

The redhead's moans were getting louder. Deidara thrust harder, shivering as the other's body suddenly seemed to tighten around him. The smaller male came into his hand, sending Deidara's body over the edge. Pleasure seized him, milking him of everything as his vision was painted white. He held himself up above the other, smiling slightly as his body shuddered with the slowly subsiding pleasure.

The other male was staring up at the ceiling, catching his breath. Deidara pulled out, kissing his neck before pulling away. He was still beautiful, despite the white fluid now staining his stomach and his thighs. Deidara very rarely found other people beautiful. He stood somewhat shakily, frowning slightly at himself. It's been a long time since he'd cum this hard. He found a clean towel and returned to the bed, cleaning the other's body of all traces of their activities before cleaning himself off. He tossed the dirty towel into his hamper before catching the look his lover was giving him.

Suddenly Deidara was able to place the look in the other's eyes that he hadn't been able to. There had been curiosity, but now Deidara knew the driving emotion was amusement.

"Wouldn't screaming have been a bad idea? Sasori is still here." The tone was still as alluring as before, but Deidara could sense sarcasm. Where had that come from?

Deidara let his fingers slide down the other's stomach, a quirk of a smile playing at the corner of his lips. He wouldn't allow himself to be phased. "Is he?"

The redhead stared up at him silently before sitting up. The first smile Deidara had seen on the other's face as of yet now showed darkly on his lips.

"Yes, I am," Sasori said quietly, red eyes flashing.

**

* * *

**

**Ending Notes: **I don't know if there are other fics like this out there. With as vast as the fandom is, though, there probably are. There's a lot more to this story in my head, but whether or not I'll take the time to write it out and put it up here is still questionable. Feedback would be great, guys.

**Reviews are subsistence to an author. You don't want me to starve, do you?**


End file.
